Truth or Dare S2 E6
by Mystical5285
Summary: The Gang has been kidnap by a mysterious person,and there is nothing they can do,but the only thing that person wants,is to play a game of Truth Or Dare.
1. Introduction

Unknown ?

Blossom started to stir up.

"What happened".Than she saw Sage sleeping.

"Sage wake-".Blossom was cut off.

"Oh your awake".A sweetly voice said, Blossom turned around to see a girl.

"Who are you".Blossom said.

"My name is Mystical5285".She asnwered.

"Can I call you Mystical for short".She nodded.

"Your here because your in my fantasy".She said in a sweet voice.

"Fantasy".Blossom repeated.

"Yep".Then the Gang started to wake up.

"What happened".Buttercup said while rubbing her head.

"Where are we".Brick said.

"We're in her fantasy".Blossom answered, the gang turned around and saw Mystical.

"This fantasy is about-wait I need Powerpuff Z Fan 24".Then the door burst turned around to see another girl.

"Sorry I'm late".She said.

"It's okay...now this fantasy is about playing the game truth or dare".Mystical finish.

"I'm the co-host in this story".They looked confused.

"Story?".They said.

"Yep your in our story".Powerpuff Girl Z Fan said.

"And if you try to escape".Powerpuff Girls z Fan pulled out a remote.

"Ooooo a remote whatever shall we do".Butch said, she pressed the button which made Butch get electricuted.

"What the fuck".Buttercup yelled.

"If you try to escape,...you'll get electricuted".Mystical said.

"How old are you anyway".Brick asked.

"I'm 12".Mystical said.

"I'm 17".Powerpuff Fan said.

"How come she's the host and your her assistant".Boomer said.

"We see what your doing".Mystical said.

"It's not gonna work".Powerpuff Fan said.

"Aww man".Boomer said.

"But don't worry, were nice people,and the truth and dares don't start until next chapter".Mystical said.

"So just relax for now".Powerpuff Fan said.

"Good".They started to relax.

"I'm gonna do good for them,cause I'm nice".Powerpuff Fan said.

"Me too,... if they try anything".Mystical said with a evil look.

"Mystical".Powerpuff Fan warned her.

"Okay,okay, just in case though".She smiled.

* * *

IIf your checking out this story please give me dares any kind


	2. Round 1

Mystical:Hey everybody.

Powerpuff Z Fan:Hey Mystical.

Girls: Hi

Boys:What up

Mystical:Powerpuff Fan you can do the honors

Powerpuff Fan: Why thank you.

Truths:

Blossom-When did you had your first kiss with Brick

Blossom and Brick Blushed.

Everyone: Oooooo

Blossom: On our adventure...we were in a village called Citysville.

Butch:And I bet Bricky boy here liked it

Bruck:SHUT UP BUTCH

*Zap*

Butch:What the fuck

Powerpuff Fan:Stop picking on Brick

Brick:Thanks

Mystical:My turn

Dare:

Butch-Run one mile without stopping

Blossom-Eat candy in 1 hour

Bubbles-Dress the you like.

Buttercup-Kiss Butch on both cheeks

Bubbles:Yay

Blossom:MORE SWEETS

Butch: I am not doing that dare

Mystical:If you don't your gonna have to go to the fan room over there

Butch:...Fine I'll do it.

Butch got up and ran one mile.

Powerpuff Z Fan:AND WERE WATCHING YOU TO ON THIS TV.*turns on TV*

Buttercup:I am not kissin Butch...even when he's sweating from all that running

Mystical:Then you'll have to go in the fan room

Buttercup:Alright

She went in the room and in 5 came out with her clothes teared.

Buttercup:somebody in there took my hat

Mystical:Your lost

Butch came back looking sweaty

Butch:I am never doing that again

Powerpuff z Fan:If other people review

Butch:DONT REVIEW

* * *

Review for more dares and it will become more interesting if you do


	3. Round 2

Mystical:Hey guys we have a review from Ash141

Butch:Oh come on

Truth-

How do you GIRLS really feel about the boys

Dares:

Bubbles make everyone look awesome (Girls beautiful, Boys hot).  
Boomer fix everyone they're favorite foods.  
Buttercup sit on Butch's lap.  
Butch don't be a pervert.  
Blossom take Brick's cap and wear it, then brush his hair. (How long is his hair btw?)  
Brick kiss Blossom when she least expects it (yes on the lips).  
Sage: I love you, you're so amazing, have some tuna flavored donuts.

Mystical:How do you feel about the boys, be honest.

Blossom:Brick feels like a brother to me

Bubbles:Same with Boomer

Buttercup:Even though I already have brothers,Butch is the favorite if he was my brother

Both:Mmm hm

Powerpuff Z fan:Bubbles go dress the guys

Bubbles:YAY I GET TO DRESS YOU GUYS AGAIN

 _15 minutes later..._

Both:You guys look great

Butch:Whatever

Mystical:Your next Boomer

Boomer:I can't cook

Powerpuff Z fan:Well start cooking

Buttercup:I am not siting in that pervs lap

Powerpuff Z Fan:Don't worry it says Butch can't be a perv so your fine

Butch:Curse you people

Brick:Blossom is not taking my cap

Blossom took his cap and weared it

Brick:HEY

Blossom:Wow your hair is really short

Blossom started doing his hair

Mystical:Whisper this in Bricks ear

Powerpuff Fan Z whispered the dare in Bricks ear and he blushed.

Brick:O-okay

Buttercup:Can I get off his lap now

Mystical:No only when we say so

Buttercup pouted

Powerpuff Z fan:Next,Sage gets tuna flavored donuts

Sage started to jump up and down, and in 10 seconds he ate them quick

Blossom:Done know Brick-".Brick kissed Blossom was redder than Bricks cap

Blossom:Brick

Brick:Y-yeah

Blossom:IM SO GONNA GET YOU

Blossom eyes turned red and two eyes appeared.

Blossom started chasing Brick

Brick:DONT BLAME ME BLAME ASH141

Boomer:Hey guys I'm done-".

Blossom accidently smashed the food on Boomer's face

Boomer:MY EYES

Boomer ran around in circles

The rest of them just watch, Butch and Buttercup was eating popcorn watching them go back and forth.

Powerpuff z fan:Should we do something

Mystical:I haven't seen this much fun all day, and I got school tomorrow so...let them be

Everyone:Please review,bye

* * *

Review please for more fun


	4. Round 3

Mystical:NO REVIEWS

Butch:Thank god

Zap*

Butch:Why am I the only one getting zapped

Mystical:If you dont shut your mouth

Powerpuff Z Fan:And we have a special guest for you

Mystical:Come on Husky

Husky came in

Everyond:HUSKY

Husky:Hey guys

Powerpuff Z Fan:Okay on with the game

Everyone groan(Except for Husky and Sage)

Blossom felt something on her lap. It was Sage

Blossom:Aww you know exactly how to make me feel better

He started purring and snuggling on Blossom

The greens:Stupid cat

They mumbled which made them get zapped.

zap*

Both:Dont call him stupid

Powerpuff Z fan:He's to cute

Mystical:On this chaptesr, there will be medium truth and dares

Everyone looked confused

Powerpuff z fan:Which means their getting harder

They all gulped

Mystical:Here are the dares

Butch-Say like in every sentence you say

Bubbles-Eat the most disgusting thing that Buttercup will make

Brick-Try to act gay

Sage:You so cute,have all the donuts you want

Butch:Like why do I have to do this

Brick:Why do I jave to act gay

Brick pretend to flip his hair

Buttercup-Eat up Bubbles

Buttercup gave Bubbles...I dont know

Bubbles:This is not my day

This scene is will be skipped*

Bubbles was in the bathroom

Butch:Like what did you give her

Sage was eating donuts

Brick: This is so embarrassing

Brick made a girl pout and his hand on his hips like a girl

Butch:Like when are the truths

Mystical:I have no truthsbut dont worry,tune in in the next chapter

Butch: Like bye

Brick:Bye boys

Everyone:Bye


	5. Round 4

Mystical:Hey guys

Everyone groaned.

Powerpuff Z fan:Hii

Butch:What now

Mystical:We have more guest for all of you

Them:Who

*Drum Roll*

Powerpuff Z fan:Come in

Blossoms birth parents came in

Blossom:Mom,Dad.

They all hug.

Arella:Where are we

All:Well tell you later

They told them everything.

Alazar:Truth or dare,I'm up for it

Powerpuff Z fan:Let's begin

Mystical:DARES FIRST

Dares:

Blossom-Do a controlling spell for Buttercup,she can chose whoever she wants to controll

Bubbles-Do the boys laundry

Boomer-Don't say anything until this chapter ends,if you do,you'll have to wear Butches underwear on your head

Butch-Play the Gummy bear song

Brick-Say you love Boomer like you really mean it and hug

Buttercup-After you've controll Butch,say you love Butch and give him a kiss on the lips

Mystical:Blossom first,Buttercup controlls-

Buttercup:BUTCH

Butch:Aw man

Blossom did the controlling started slapping herself,and Butch did to.

Boomer:...

PPZF:Good,Butch sing the gummy bears sighed got up and did the gummy bear song,while all of them recorded it behind his back.

Mystical:Okay haha Brick say you love Boomer like you really mean it

Brick:PEOPLE GONNA THINK I'M GAY

Mystical:That's what you did on the last chapter

Brick:...I LOVE YOU BOOMER

Boomer blushed but didn't say anything

PPZF:Next,After Buttercup stops controlling Butch which is now

The controlling spell stopped.

Buttercup:Awwww

She pouted.

PPZF:She has to say I love,then kiss him on the lips

Buttercup blushed

Butch:Things are getting better and better

Buttercup:Can I wash my mouth after this

They sighed and Sai I love you and kissed they didn't notice they took a picture.

Buttercup:WHY YOU LITTLE

Mystical:Okay,now

PPZF:TRUTH NEXT

Truth

Boomer-Was it true you called Butch a jackass one time

Boys-If you were stuck on an island,who would you think will be dead first

Girls-Was it really true you like the boys as brothers

Mystical:So Boomer was it true you call but a jackass

Butch glared at Boomer

Boomer:...OKAY I CALLED BUTCH A JACKASS ONCE

Butch:WHY YOU LITTLE-

Boomer:Just give me the stinking underwear

Butch was confused but went in the nathroom and thrower his underwear to Boomer,he put it on his head and started to pinch his nose

PPZF:Okay if you were stuck on the he island,who would die first

Butch and Brick looked at eachother and answered...

Both:BOOMER

They answered simultaneously

Boomer:WHAT

Both:Sorry bro,buuuuut...

Boomer:Harsh man,harsh

He gave them the silent treatment

*zap*

Both:HEY

PPZF:STOP HURTING HIS FEELINGS

They fumed but sat down.

Mystical:Next,girls...did you really think the boys as brothers

They nodded yes

Mystical and PPZF gave eachother supicious glances

Both:You sure

They nodded again this time,they were nervous

Mystical and PPZF looked at them before shrugging it off

Both:Okay

Girls:Phew

Mystical:That's it for tonight folks

PPZF:Say bye everyone

Everyone:BYYYEE


	6. Round 5

Mystical:Hey guys

Everyone:Hi

PPZF:Only 5 more chapters

Butch:YES

He started doing a victory dance

Mystical:This is disturbing

Mystical whispered to PPZF

Buttercup:Why can't the guest do dares

PPZF:Cause their guest,duh

She pouted

Mystical:Anyway,these are gonna be some hard dares okay

Everyone except for the guest gulped.

Mystical:PPZF you go first for truths

Truths:

Buttercup-what was the funniest dream you've ever had  
Butch-what's the one feature you would like to change about yourself  
Blossom- Who would you consider to be the cutest boy in your grade  
Boomer- If you could have anything in the world, what would it be  
Bubbles-How long can you last without eating junk food

Brick-Are you more afriad of clowns or the dark

Dares:

Blossom-try to do a handstand  
Butch-Act like you've seen an alien spaceship and panic about it for 20 seconds

PPZF:Butter up what was the funniest thing you ever had

She was thinking.

Buttercup:One time,there was a cat,and it was in a DJ suit,and sang the meow song.'Freaka Freaka,meow meow meow,mew,hiss hiss,word

Everyone was getting uncomfortable.

PPZF:Anyway,Butch what is the 1 feature you would like to change

Butch:Changing my hygiene

Mystical:Why

Butch lift up his armpit and he knocked out 's eyes got up and went away from him,Mystical had a water gun.

PPZF:Put,the arm,down

He put it down all sat down

Mystical:Blossom who would be the cutest boy in your grad

She blushed

Blossom:Uhhh...can I pass on this one

They nodded and Blossom went in the fan room...in 5 seconds she came out,...WITH CLEAN CLOTHES

Husky:How are you clean

Blossom cracked her knuckles

Blossom:They had it coming

Mystical:BRING IN THE NEW FANS...AND BRING THE AMBULANCE

PPZF:OKay Boomer what-

Boomer was still knocked out

Bubbles:He's still knocked out

PPZF had a blow horn and blow it in his started screaming

Boomer:AHHHHHHH-oh

PPZF:Okay Boomer

Boomer:WHAT,SORRY I CAN'T HEAR,YOU BLOWER THAT THING IN MY EAR

Mystical:SHE SAID IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN THE WORLD WHAT WOULD IT BE

Boomer:...PUPPIES

Everyone was quiet.

PPZF:O-kay,next,Bubbles if you-

Bubbles:3 days

Mystical:But she-

Blossom:I'm psychic

Both:Oh

PPZF:On with the dares

Mystical:My specialty,MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

She stopped when everyone looked at her.

Mystical:Okay first dare,Blossom try and do the handstand

Blossom:Easy

Blossom did a handstand and stayed like that

PPZF:Butch dramatically think you saw an alien ship and panic madly about it for 20 seconds.

Butch:Okay...AHHHHHHHHHH A ALIEN SHIP AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHHHH

15 seconds later

Butch:I think I lost my voice

Butch said sounding weak.

Host and Co-host:Until next time

Everyone except Butch:BYE


	7. Round 6

Mystical:WE HAVE REVIEW FINALLY

PPZF:WHO HOO

Gang:Aww man

Mystical:It's from Ash141

Truths:  
Boys: How do you feel about the Girls?  
Girls: Why so nervous when you're asked how you feel about the Boys?  
Buttercup: Did you like the kiss with Butch?  
Butch: Did you like it when BC kissed you?  
Blossom: Did you enjoy Brick's surprise kiss?  
Brick: Did you enjoy giving the surprise kiss?

Dares:  
Girls & Boys: Go fight a very powerful monster that's even stronger than Blossom.  
Monster: Take Blossom's healing abilities away.  
Boys: Die dramatically professing your love for the Girls.  
Girls:Truths:

Boys: How do you feel about the Girls?  
Girls: Why so nervous when you're asked how you feel about the Boys?  
Buttercup: Did you like the kiss with Butch?  
Butch: Did you like it when BC kissed you?  
Blossom: Did you enjoy Brick's surprise kiss?  
Brick: Did you enjoy giving the surprise kiss?

Dares:  
Girls & Boys: Go fight a very powerful monster that's even stronger than Blossom.  
Monster: Take Blossom's healing abilities away.  
Boys: Die dramatically professing your love for the Girls.  
Girls: Don't know what you can do in this situation except feel heartbroken.

Don't know what you can do in this situation except feel heartbroken.

Mystical:So boys how are you feeling about the girls

Boys:Sisters

They said automatically

They both looked at eachother with a do we look like we're stupid look

PPZF:Let's just go on

Mystical:Girls why were you so nervous when you feel about the boys

The girls eyes widen

Buttercup:NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

Blossom:Uhhhhhh...

Bubbles:U-ummm

Girls:WE WERE JUST SCARED,Phew

Both:Hmm hm...are you really sure

They they looked at the winked at the girls,which made them blush

Mystical:Now Buttercup,how did you feel about the kiss Butch gave you

Buttercup:It was...was...NICE ALRIGHT

Butch:Awww is she going soft

*zap*

Butch was about to say something when Mystical stopped him

Mystical:You know what for

He sighed

PPZF:Okay,next Butch did you like the kiss

Butch:Better than the last one

Mystical:What happened

Buttercup:Don't ask

She gritted her teeth

PPZF:Please

Buttercup got up and had a bat

PPZF:Okay I'll stop

She said quickly

Mystical:Next,Blossom did you enjoy the surprise kiss Brick gave you

He eyes widen

Alazar:WHAT SURPRISE KISS

Alazar looked at Brick

Brick:N-nothing

Blossom:Dad,calm down,mom

Arella:Sweetie sit down

He gave him a I'm watching you look

Mystical:Anyway,Blossom were waiting

Blossom:...Samething as Buttercups answer

They both groan

Alazar:YES,wait,NO

PPZF:It might have been like this...OMG THAT KISS WAS GREAT

Blossom:I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT

Mystical and PPZF:UH HUH

Blossoms eyes were red and 2 extra eyes came back

*zap*

Blossom:OUCH

They were waving their pouted

PPZF:Next,Did Brick enjoyed it

Brick k:I don't wanna talk about it

He said quickly

Mystical:If you don't then you'll have to-

Brick raced to the fan room,...which is now the Dover man room

Brick:AHHHHHHH WHY ARE THERE DOVER MAN'S IN HER

Mystical:Cause a certain somewhere had to pretend they were a punching bag

She referee to Blossom

Brick came out closing the door and holding it down

PPZF:Next the dares

Mystical:You guys have to fight the most powerful monster,even more powerful than Blossom

They slowly looked at Alazar

Blossom:My dad is 600 years old,60 in earth years,so I guess he's Ina big bad rust

Mystical:Well than fight your mother

Arella:I'm only half demon so I guess

She got up and started fighting,she was mostly winning but Blossom was the one that lasted the was a tie

Blossom:Nice match

She panted

Arella:You to

They were so tired they drink the hold juice bar

Mystical:Next,Arella have to sucked Blossoms healing ability

Arella:I can't do that

Mystical:Have to

Arella:I can't cause you see,when we tried to cut her hair,it the scissors,and shears,and chainsaw-

PPZF:Why would you use those things

Arella:Her hair is unbreakable,..pass be those scisscors

Mystical gave her the scissors,she tried to cut Blossom hair until it broke

Arella:See

Mystical:Well sorry Ash141,but don't worry just keep reviewing okay

PPZF:Now the boys have to die dramatically and confess your love for the Girls

They sighed

Brick:BLOSSOM I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE WE WERE CREATED,I'LL DOE FOR YOU ANYWHERE ANY TIME,*Pretend choking*

Alazar:If he's not dead I could kill him

Blossom:DAD

Boomer:BUBBLES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,IF I DIE RIGHT NOW I WOULD HAVE YOUR HEART WITH ME*DEAD*

Butch:BUTTERCUP,I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH,EVEN WITH YOUR GREEN EYES AND WHEN MY FOREST GREENS EYES MET

Butch:GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD*dead*

They were all dead.

Mystical:That was alittle,uncomfortable for me,and I'm only 12

They all got up

Butch:I feel weak

Brick:I'm so embarrassed

Boomer:...

Mystical:Okay,now girls what you can do in this situation except feel heartbroken.

They started crying

Mystical:That is so annoying

They were still crying

Mystical:What now

PPZF:Let's just end this

Everyone except the girls:BYE EVERYONE

* * *

II know you think it's boring but there's not much of review so sorry


	8. Round 7

Mystical:A NEW REVIEW

Gang:Awww

Husky:HAHA-Did I said that out loud

PPZF:uhhhhhhg yeah,but we have a special guest coming

Then Bell came in

Arella and Blossom:BELL

Bell:What if isn't-

Then she saw Brick

Bell:BRICKY

She raced to him and hugged started struggling

Blossom:WHY DID YOU BRING

Blossom eyes were demonic again

PPZF:What,villains should come to

Bell:Who you calling a villain

Mystical:DUH you

*zap*

Bell:HEY,WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR

Mystical:I don't even have the remote

She looked at Blossom.

Blossom:Sorry I really don't like her

Mystical:Only the Hostime and Co-Host can hold that

PPZF:This dare is from Unknown

Blossom and brick have to go on a date  
Buttercup and butch have to do a mini love scene  
Bubbles and boomer get to sit and watch  
Sage gets a life supply of tuna donuts

Mystical:First Blossom and Brick have to go on a date

Bell:WHAT,BITCH FUC, YOU

Mystical:WHAT WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH,LET ME AT HER

PPZF came in and grabbed Mystical.

PPZF:Let's just get this over with

PPZF:Shoo shoo

They both went on the date

PPZF:Now Buttercup and Butch have to do a mini love scene

Buttercup and Butch:WHAT

Mystical:Why are you surprised Butch,you are a pervert

Butch:I have to act like a pervert,...it's called acting,..we are in a story

Mystical:Whatever

They did a mini love scene while the blues watcheck them

PPZF:And Sage gets tuna donuts

The phone picked it up

Mystical:Hello

Blossom:Don't spoil Sage with thought donuts

Mystical:How did you-

Blossom:Psychic remember

Mystical:Well don't worry

She hanged up.

The Greens and Blues were done with their Blossom and Brick came in,then Sage jumped on Blossom's lap.

PPZF:How was the date*wink wink*

Reds:Great

Mystical:OKAY EVERYONE FOR NOW ON BE HONEST AND NO LIES I HAVE A LIE DETECTOR AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT,...but not now cause I do not know how to start it on,...BUT SOON

PPZF:O-kay,now,I have some truths

Truth:

Gang:Which is better: Eating food or making it

Butch:Are you more afraid of clowns or the dark

Mystical:So what do you guys think

Gang except for Blossom:EATING

PPZF:Why

Buttercup:BLOSSOM COOKING IS THE BEST

Boomer:And making it is just to,...hard

Mystical:Well that's neat,next,Butch,are you afraid of the dark or clowns

Butch:I'd I saw a clown I would be his ass with his own shoe,and if I was afraid of the dark,I just go to sleep

Mystical:That's not what I-

He held his fan in her face

Mystical:He did not just

PPZF held her from tackling Butch

PPZF:That's it for tonight folks

Everyone:BYE

* * *

SSorry it's hot running out of ideas


	9. Round 8

PPZF:Okay 3 more chapters-Wait where's Mystical

Then the door opened to see Mystical

Mystical:Sorry,I have to take card of my sisters

PPZF:It's okay

Mystical:And we have a review from Puppylover1

Butch:GOD DAMMIT

Puppylover1:Dares:

Blossom- Go on a date with brick

Brick- kiss blossom on the date

Buttercup: Confess you love to butch

Butch: Kiss buttercup

Bubbles and boomer: watch their misery

Mystical:Okay first,Brick and Blossom have to go on a dare

BlossomBrickAlazarBell:ANOTHER DATE

PPZF:AND you have to let Brick kiss you

They both blushed

Alazar:HELL TO NAW

ZAP*

Mystical:Now go on

They went on the date

Bell:YOU A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT

Mystical:AGAIN WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH,PPZF HOLD MY EARRING CAUSE IMMA GO LOCO ON THIS GIRL

PPZF hold her back.

PPZF:Next,Buttercup confesses her love to Butch-

Buttercup:AS A BROTHER

Host and Co-host:Nope

She sighed

Buttercup:Butch,I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and you took my heart away and-this Is so corny

Host and Co-host:KEEP GOING

Buttercup:Aaaand,your not any type of a brother figure to me,your a another type of-uhhhhh,...I got nothing

They both groan

PPZF:Let's get on with the next dare,Ooooo Butch kisses Buttercup

Buttercup:Oh come-

Butch kissed her without warning her,she blushed redder than ever,he let go and she started tackling him

zap*

Buttercup:OUCH

Both:NO TACKLING

Buttercup:It didn't say no tackling on the dare

They both were thinking

Mystical:Okay

She tackled him again

Boomer and Bubbles already started watching them

Then Brick and Blossom came with a dark shade of red on their faces

Both:How was the date

They didn't answer They just sat down

Reds:We hate you

They said with not just any hate in that sentence

Both:We love you too

PPZF:You know you love it

They groan,and Sage jumped in her lap feeling a bit heavy,and full

Blossom:What happened to Sage

Mystical:On the last dare he had a life supply of tuna fish donuts

Blossom:I think he's sick

Blossom picked up Sage and started to send him to sleep

Both:Were sorry we didn't mean to get Sage sick

She was surprised

Everyone:Your aplogizing

Both:Uhhhhhh yeah

PPZF:Even though we-well Mystical zap you guys or toture we still care about you guys

Mystical:Yeah,we're not horrible

Brick:Well thanks

Both:Welcome

Mystical:Now we have another review

Greens:You just ruined the sweet moment

PPZF:This one is from Buttercupxbutch-

Buttercup:Hold up who's said anything about ButchxButtercup

Mystical:Anyway

:Dares:

Ppgz: Make the rowdyruff boys jealous

Rrbz: Try to make the ppgz love them

Truths:

Blossom and Brick: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend)

Bubbles and Boomer: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend)

Buttercup and Butch: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend) (P.S. Butchercup 4 life)

Mystical:Okay the girls have to make the boys jealous

Girls:How

PPZF:OH BOYS

Then,Dexter,Mitch,and Cody came in

Boys:Where are we

Then they saw the girls and they went flirty

Dexter:Hey Blossom

Sage started to get up but cant cause he's sick

Blossom:Go away

Dexter:Interesting creature

Blossom:Leave him alone

Cody:So Bubbles,even though we had that fight,Im still in to you

Bubbles ignored him

Mitch:Hey B-

Buttercup punched him

BC:PERVE

The boys were realling getting uncomfortable

Mystical:Times you boys

She claaped her hands twice and they disappeared

Girls:Thank god

PPZF:Next dare,the boys have to make the girls love them,

Girls:We already love them

The boys blushed

Host and Co host:...Wow...did not see that coming

Girls:NOT LIKE THAT

Mystical:It was the boys decision anyway

They looked at the boys

Boys:...We love you too

Girl:AWWWWW

They started hugging the boys which made them blush

Buttercup:Did we actually felt for that

PPZF:Anyway, Truths:

Blossom and Brick: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend)

Bubbles and Boomer: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend)

Buttercup and Butch: Do you love each other? (boyfriend and girlfriend) (P.S. Butchercup 4 life)

Gang:...WERE OUT

They tried to escape but got zapped

Mystical:Sit down

They sat down

PPZF:So do you love eachother

Gang:We...

CLIFFY SORRY I JUST LOVE DOING THAT I DING KNIW WHY IM YELLING,wait on caps lovk sorry stay tuned and if its short sorry


	10. Round 9

Previously on Truth Or Dare S2 E6

Girls:We...

Then suddenly Blossom turned into Gloomy.

PPZF:Did she just changed

Mystical:Gloomy

PPZF:Try and do something

Blossom snapped her fingers,suddenly dark clouds appeared under the host and co host and rain on their heads

Both:Haha very funny

Buttercup and Bubbles gave them a thumbs up

Mystical:Anyway since the guest havent had any dares,might as well,Bell first

Bell:Wha

PPZF:Oh jeepers here we go

Mystical:My dare is Blossom has to beat you ass up

Blossom:My pleasure

PPZF:Okay none of that

Everything was silent

Gang:Well what now

Mystical:Dont know,I dont have any dares or...truths

Gang:YES

Mystical:Might as well end the chapter,sorry guys if its really short but,I DONTBHAVE ANYTHING

Bell:Crybaby

Mystical:THATS IT

Mystical tackled Bell

Everyone tried to get her off.

PPZF:Uhhhh dont worry this is gonna take ahile but this story is about to end,again sorry its short,bye

Then a vase crashed


	11. Round 10The End

**Hey guys i am so sorry the last chapter was short and Powerpuff Z Fan24 im sorry i had to finiah this without your opinions i just wanted you to enjoy it,but hope you like this one*crying*and also the last chapter and sorry some of you couldnt review but im a fast righter,sorry again**

Mystical:Hey guys

She was crying and so was PPZF

Butch:Let me guess more dares

Both:Nope

Mystical:Your gonna sing

They cheered

 **(I own this sing I made it I own it)** **Life is a journey, Beautiful and Free** **Blossom:When you hear the music it'll be by me,** **Bubbles:Twista with the legendary hero b.i.g you look like the songs that i've heard my whole life coming true breaking free** **Buttercup:Of all the chains that held me down,** **Brick:Chains that held me down that's all there is to say.** **Boomer:You can't kill integrity.** **Butch:And that's all there is father satan gather your legions,** **Girls:It is time to claim your throne can't explain why the rain don't change,** **Boys:It keeps glowing i'm a lighting rod how to defend pretend selective piss-away so long neglected it is imperative** **Blossom and Brick:That you listen to the message contained within this track these warriors only live to crush the ones who hinde** **Bubbles and Boomer:Them to do what they want shoelaces dragging in wet and the cold of the dungeon allures like a finger!** **Buttercup and Butch:Blindly influence of majority racist attitude is stupidity don't you see redlinin' every single gear with a man that** **Bubbles and Buttercup:Danced like he was born in '49 program director on the radio won't play my record until the caller tell him so** **Boomer and Butch:Whispered words these walls breathe the inanity of accusation the iron lady's proved her metal,** **has struck with her fist of steel engulfing the stones.)** **All:And the central stone of the ancient ebon ring begins government saying we need defense,** **but it's nothing less than war morning three cheers for santy hip hooray our saintly concern for world peace cold,** **come and freeze the mighty oceans give birth to your brother,** **ice whom would bind the zonei in cities of temples of shrines of them and I did.** They all cheered

Host and co host:THAT WAS GREAT

All:Thanks

Bell:I can do better

Blossom:Says the girl who lost last time on our...family adventure

She said using finger quotes

She screamed and left

Blossom:So when are we gonna go home

They both thought about it

Both:Okay,but visit sometimes,if you get board we have other games

Everyone:Okay

She clapped her fingers and they disappeared

PPZF:Im gonna miss them

Mystical:Me too

 _Lab_ They all dropped to the ground.She was in her bedroom

"Ow".Blossom said with pain.

"Were home...and I bet everyone else has gone home".Then she saw Sage in his bed sleeping.

"Another fun adventure complete".Blossom drifted to sleep cause she had the best adventure...well not best..yet.

 **This is the last chapter,and thank you for reviewing and dont worry theres gonna be more adventures like this one** **I would like to thank my co host Powerpuff Z Fan24,Ash141,the Unknown,Puppylover1,and ButchxButtercup for reviewing bye until next time.**


End file.
